


Collection of Fjord and Caleb ficlets

by Ahamom



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlets, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahamom/pseuds/Ahamom
Summary: I have completely fallen for the smutty possibilities of Fjord and Caleb from Critical Role.These will be a collection of unconnected ficlets. Just little things that strike my fancy about these two.





	Collection of Fjord and Caleb ficlets

Fjord probably should have kept a closer watch on the poor progress of Nott.

 

She was doing something with chemicals and acids and he wasn't all too clear what exactly, but it looked like a mighty disaster whatever it was supposed to be.

 

It was hard though. Firstly because Caleb was seeing through Frumpkin. Whenever the little red-headed wizard did this Fjord had taken it upon himself to protect him. He knew Nott was Caleb's main source of eyes and awareness when he went 'catatonic - heh heh heh - but since the first time Fjord saw him do it and the skinny man took hold of his bicep, squeezing it like it was his lifeline, Fjord made a personal promise he would be there to look out for him so long as he was around. Fjord had already been captivated by the skills Caleb had, that he sought Fjord's help, even if it was in a physical sense, meant the world to him. 

Unfortunately, inside the safety of their room there was no need for Fjord to do this of course. But he _wanted to._ That was the thing. It was like a itch. He kept glancing look over just in case. It was even more distracting right now because Jester was braiding Caleb's hair.

 

Caleb had _mighty_ pretty hair. A swirl of browns, light and medium toned, all surrounded by lovely auburn colored strands. Even with it being unwashed Fjord couldn't help but think it looked silky soft. He would have been jealous that Jester got to run her fingers through it if not for the fact that because of her he got to occasionally hear the smallest of little happy moans leaking from his mouth. Poor guy probably never had anyone care enough about him before to have someone play with his hair. 

 

Right as Fjord was ruminating on how much care he would have given Caleb of the little wizard was  _his_ , it happened. 

 

It happened before he could stop it. The acid Nott was working on tumbled to the ground and Nott put water on it, making it hiss and bubble in a very unfortunate looking way. Fuck! Fjord had no idea how to fix it, and judging from the scared faces of everyone in the room, no one else was sure what to do either. 

 

Right as the floor was quickly being melted away, Caleb gasped and came out of his trance. Before he could explain things, before  _anyone_ had to explain things, Caleb seemed to immediately deduce what happened. He rushed over to the floor and got down on hands and knees and began doing something  _amazing_. Transmuting the floor into iron. 

 

Fjord had a magnificent view of Caleb's ass. It was a  _magnificent ass_. Round and perky and completely perfect. He'd never seen a man have such a perfect peach of a butt before. His trousers were tightening at a scary degree. Soon enough the spell was cast and red-head got back up. Caleb was humble as always, seeming to shrug off Fjord's compliments. But perhaps they were finally getting through. Because the little braids Jester put in his hair kept most of it from falling in front of his face as it always did in the past, but for the first time he got a good look at his pale skin, sweet freckles, and right now there was the _prettiest_ darn pink coloring the cheeks. 

 

Fjord swallowed. 

 

"You look beeeautiful!" Jester said sweetly. 

 

Fjord couldn't have agreed harder. 

 


End file.
